Summer Picnic Part I
by Kurohara Shin
Summary: Created By Shin


Summer Picnic Part I

Shooo Shoooo ~ *suara angin berhembus di siang hari*

Di hari yang panas, dan langit tampak berawan, Handa sedang bermalas-malasan dan melamun di teras rumahnya, tidak lupa juga dia sedang memikirkan ide membuat kaligrafi yang baik. Sebelumnya dia telah dia telah pergi ke sebuah kota kecil nan

jauh dari kehidupan kota yang sebelumnya dia tinggali, dia pergi karena ayahnya

menyuruhnya.

Handa masih tidak percaya itu bisa terjadi pada dirinya, tapi.. dia

mendapat pelajaran di kota kecil ini. Suatu saat dia akan membuktikan kepada

ayahnya bahwa dia bisa membuat kaligrafi yang baik dan membuat ayahnya berubah pikiran.

"ahhhh… kenapa hari ini panas sekali… " sebuah kalimat keluar dari mulut sang kaligrafer muda itu, perkataan itu telah memecah lamunan Handa.

Handa berdiri memasuki ruangannya, dia melamunkan sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Itu dikarenakan saat kecil dia jarang bermain dengan seumurannya, pantas saja dia selalu bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

Handa berkata di dalam hati *entah sejak kapan aku mulai merasa kesepian, padahal dulu aku selalu sendiri*. Dia membuka kulkas lalu mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng. Saat membuka penutup kaleng tiba-tiba !

"Oyoyyyyy ! …. SENSEEIIIIII … SENSEEIIIIIIIIIII !" suara itu bergema-gema di telinga Handa, Handa lantas kaget bukan main.. kaleng itu terjatuh dari tangannya. "heee.. suara apa itu ? sialllllll… apakah ini yang dinamakan monster musim panas ?!" gumam Handa, dia menggerutu lalu mengambil kaleng yang terjatuh tadi.

*tunggu dulu.. itu seperti suara Naru, bocah itu !* Handa berteriak didalam hati, dia terlihat sangat kesal. "Hoiiii Naru ! jangan menggangguku !" Teriak Handa dengan keras, lalu dia menghampiri pintu dan membukanya (gbraaaaaakkkkkkkkk !) Suara pintu. "Are …. Kenapa tidak ada orang ?! .. Naruuu Naruuu.. kau dimana ?!" Handa terlihat ketakutan, Naru tidak terlihat di depan pintu.

Pada saat itu, suara itu tetap bergema di telinga Handa.. "Senseeiiiii… Senseeeiiiiiii !" Handa langsung menutup pintu dengan keras. Ya walaupun ini siang hari, Handa sensei adalah orang yang penakut.

"ti… tidak mungkin ada hantu siang hari.. tidak mungkin…. " Seluruh badan Handa terlihat gemetar, dia terus berjalan seakan mencoba menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran yang membuatnya dia takut.

"Senseeiiiiiii….. Lihat aku di jendelaaaaa !" Suara itu terdengar lagi oleh Handa, Handa berlari membuka jendela.. dan ternyata Haru berada diatas pagar pembatas rumah.

"Haruuuuu ! kauuuuuuu !" Teriak Handa dengan keras kearah Naru, membuat Naru kebingungan.

"heeee.. ada apa sensei ?" dengan memperlihatkan ekspresi tak bersalah kepada Handa.

"hah ? ada apa kau bilang ?! *dia mengepal tangannya* Turun kau dari sana ! aku hampir saja pingsan karena ketakutan !" Kata Handa dengan badan yang setengah gemetar dan air mata yang sedikit menetes. "Ahahahaha kau ketakutan sensei ? padahal kan ini siang hari, hahahaha.. dan kau juga seperti ingin menangis ! ahahahaha" kata Naru sambil tertawa kencang kearah Handa. Handa pun kesal, dia mengambil kaleng minuman.

"Heiiii ! Rasakan ini !" ternyata kaleng itu untuk dilempar ke Naru, Handa terlihat sangat kesal dan juga terlihat masih gemetar.

Kaleng itu pun terlempar lalu mengenai badan Naru, Naru pun hilang keseimbangan dan terjatuh "aaaaaaaaaaaa senseiiiiii" (duaghhhhhhhhhhh !), Teriak Naru seperti kesakitan.

"Oy.. Naru, kau tidak apa-apa ?!" Sensei menghampiri Naru dan terlihat panik, dia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Naru. "Naru kau tidak apa-apa ? aku minta maaf, tadi itu hanya reflek, kau tau kan.. aku itu penakut" Handa mencoba menjelaskan kepada Naru.

Naru terbangun, "ahahahaha.. kau lagi-lagi terlihat ketakutan sensei !" Naru tertawa melihat Handa yang panik ketakutan. "kau… membuatku takut saja tahu !" Handa pun mengeluarkan air mata, dia terlihat lega karena tidak terjadi apa-apa kepada Naru.

"maaf senseiiiiiiii !" Naru lalu meminta maaf kepada Handa karena tidak enak mengerjainya.

"bodoh … jangan ulangi lagi !" teriak Handa kepada Naru, Handa pun pergi kebelakang mengambil beberapa cemilan untuk dimakan bersama Naru. Tidak lama kemudian Handa datang memyuguhi beberapa cemilan untuk Naru.

Dengan cepatnya, Naru mengambil cemilan itu lalu memakannya 1 per 1. "oy oy, pelan-pelan makannya.. jangan sampai berjatuhan !" Kata Handa sambil melihat Naru yang sedang makan cemilan.

"jadi.. untuk apa kau datang kesini Naru ?" Handa bertanya kepada Naru sambil memakan beberapa cemilan yang telah tersaji di meja.

"Nom..Nom..Nom..Nom..Nom… oiyaaa.. Senseiiii ! kami ingin berpiknik besok, apa kau ingin ikut ? ikut yaa.. ikut yaaa !" Naru pun menjawab pertanyaan yang Handa berikan tadi, Naru menjawab dengan penuh harapan agar Handa ingin ikut piknik besok. Matanya pun berbinar-binar setelah mengatakan hal tadi, semua makanan yang berada di mulutnya berantakan dikarenakan terlalu semangatnya Naru.

"eeeeeeeee… apa ?! piknik !" Handa kaget.. dia terlihat sangat bahagia, ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang menyenangkan untuknya. "si.. siapa saja yang ikut piknik ?!" dia pun terbatah-batah saat mengeluarkan kata-kata dikarenakan terlalu senang.

"ettooo… Aku, kak Miwa, kak Tamako, kak Hiroshi, Hina dan kakek !" disebutnya 1 per 1 orang yang akan ikut piknik oleh Naru, dia kembali memakan cemilannya lagi.

*soukaaa… ini menjadi kesempatanku, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mengajakku piknik.. sasuga Naru, kau emang paling hebat* Handa berkata di dalam hati sambil mengeluarkan senyum jahat. "Oiya.. kita mau piknik dimana ?" Handa lantas bertanya kepada Naru.

Masih mengunyah makanannya, Naru menjawab pertanyaan Handa. "ah itu.. nom nom.. kakek bilang kita akan piknik.. nom nom.. dipinggir sungai.. nom nom.. memasak BBQ".

"waaaaaaaaaaa… yosh.. aku ikut !" dengan semangatnya Handa langsung menjawab, Naru pun terlihat sangat gembira karna Handa ikut piknik bersamanya.

To be continued


End file.
